Sasuke's Story: Soul Calibur III
by Aerisuke
Summary: Transcending history and the world... a tale of souls and swords... eternally retold. What if... Sasuke had a story mode in Soul Calibur III if he was in there? R&R Please.


Sasuke's Story: Soul Calibur III Chapter 1: Lotus Garden: Sasuke VS. Xianghua!

**(NOTE: HEY GUYS. IT'S AERISUKE HERE. OKAY, THIS IS KIND OF A WHAT-IF STORY. WHAT I MEAN BY WHAT-IF I MEAN BY WHAT IF... SQUAD 7 (NARUTO, SAKURA, SASUKE AND KAKASHI) WERE ADDED TO SOUL CALIBUR III? THAT'D BE PRETTY COOL, HUH? WELL, ANYWAY, I'VE DECIDED TO TRY SQUAD 7'S STORIES IN SOUL CALIBUR III... ONLY SQUAD 7. BUT HOWEVER... THIS IS ENTIRELY FAN-MADE! I KNOW THAT NARUTO, SASUKE, SAKURA, AND KAKASHI WOULD NOT APPEAR IN SOUL CALIBUR III, BUT THIS IS WHAT I THINK WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF THEY DID. BUT I'M GOING TO BE DOING SASUKE'S STORY FIRST BECAUSE AS YOU KNOW, HE'S MY FAVORITE NEXT TO NARUTO, SAKURA, AND KAKASHI AND SOME OF THE OTHER NARUTO CHARACTERS. BUT ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY!)**

**(NOTE: OH, AND THIS IS WHAT I THINK WOULD HAVE HAPPENED ON WHO WOULD BE FIGHTING WHO IN THE DESTINED BATTLES IN SOUL CALIBUR III. I ALSO ADDED THE DESTINED BATTLES FROM SOUL CALIBUR II.)**

**(NOTE: HERE ARE THE DESTINED BATTLES:)**

**SASUKE'S DESTINED BATTLE (SOUL CALIBUR II)( NARUTO): NARUTO.**

**(NOTE: NARUTO AND SASUKE HAVE TO FIGHT EACH OTHER IN THEIR DESTINED BATTLE.)**

**SASUKE'S DESTINED BATTLE (SOUL CALIBUR III) (SHIPPUDEN): ITACHI.**

**WHO SASUKE WOULD HAVE TO FIGHT AFTER HIS DESTINED BATTLE WITH ITACHI (SOUL CALIBUR III): SIEGFRIED.**

**NARUTO'S DESTINED BATTLE (SOUL CALIBUR II) (NARUTO): SASUKE.**

**NARUTO'S DESTINED BATTLE (SOUL CALIBUR III) (SHIPPUDEN): SASUKE.**

**(NOTE: NOTICE HOW I USED NARUTO'S DESTINED BATTLE AS SASUKE IN BOTH SOUL CALIBUR GAMES?)**

**WHO NARUTO WOULD HAVE TO FIGHT AFTER HIS DESTINED BATTLE WITH SASUKE (SOUL CALIBUR III): NIGHTMARE.**

**SAKURA'S DESTINED BATTLE (SOUL CALIBUR II) (NARUTO): INO.**

**SAKURA'S DESTINED BATTLE (SOUL CALIBUR III) (SHIPPUDEN): SASUKE.**

**(NOTE: AND YES, NARUTO AND SAKURA BOTH HAVE SASUKE IN THEIR DESTINED BATTLES IN SOUL CALIBUR III.)**

**WHO SAKURA WOULD HAVE TO FIGHT AFTER HER DESTINED BATTLE WITH SASUKE (SOUL CALIBUR III): NIGHTMARE.**

**KAKASHI'S DESTINED BATTLE (SOUL CALIBUR II) (NARUTO): KABUTO.**

**KAKASHI'S DESTINED BATTLE (SOUL CALIBUR III) (SHIPPUDEN): OROCHIMARU.**

**WHO KAKASHI WOULD HAVE TO FIGHT AFTER HIS DESTINED BATTLE WITH OROCHIMARU (SOUL CALIBUR III): SIEGFRIED.**

**(NOTE: SORRY FOR THE LONG AUTHOR NOTES. BUT ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY!)**

Story:

_Transcending history and the world... a tale of souls and swords... eternally retold. _What if... Sasuke had a story mode in Soul Calibur III if he was in there? R&R Please.

"_Transcending history and the world... a tale of souls and swords... eternally retold." ~ Soul Calibur III._

_Sasuke Uchiha was a man that had become an avenger after his older brother Itachi killedb The Uchiha Clan. After he had defeated Orochimaru, he want on a journey by himself where he would not only find Itachi but he would also have to find Soul Edge, too. So he packed his things and left on a private journey to follow the clues that would lead him to Itachi._

After his journey began, Sasuke's clues that would lead him to Itachi would make him ask people who and where Itachi was. Just then, he came across Lotus Garden... a garden that was filled with lotuses and water. Just then, a woman came up to him and said:

"You shall not pass through here!"

"But... I'm looking for my older brother, Itachi. Have you seen him?" asked Sasuke.

"If you don't get out of here... you're dead." said the woman as she glared at him, coldy.

"Well... I guess I have no choice. Very well... if you're not going to help me find Itachi... then I'll be forced to kill you." said Sasuke as he and the woman began fighting.

After the battle...

The woman had been knocked out by Sasuke.

"Now... tell me where Itachi is." said Sasuke.

The woman then got up and put her left hand on her right hand and said:

"Very well. I will lead you to Itachi under one condition..." said the woman.

"And what would that be?" asked Sasuke.

"You have to help me find my boyfriend, Kilik." said the woman.

"Okay... but first... you have to tell me your name." said Sasuke.

"I'm Xianghua Chai. What's your name?" asked the woman who was now called Xianghua.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha." said Sasuke as he and Xianghua shook hands.

"So... anyway... do you know where this "Kilik" guy is... Xianghua?" asked Sasuke.

"He's at the Proving Grounds. We somehow got separated by this golem, Astaroth who killed our friend, Maxi." said Xianghua.

"And who was this... "Maxi" guy?" asked Sasuke.

"He was a pirate that came from the Ryuku Kingdom also known as Okinawa, Japan." said Xianghua.

"Hmph. Well... maybe I could help you find Kilik and Maxi for you." said Sasuke.

"Really? Thanks, Sasuke!" cried Xianghua as she clasped her hands with a smile.

"But under one condition..." said Sasuke.

"And what would that be... Sasuke?" asked Xianghua.

"That you don't become a "Sasuke Fangirl" of mine." said Sasuke.

"Oh, please! I already have one man in my heart... and that's Kilik!" cried Xianghua.

"Uh... yeah." said Sasuke as he gave her an awkward look.

"But... even though Kilik is my boyfriend... we can still be friends... right?" asked Xianghua.

"Sure. Whatever you say... friend." said Sasuke with a smile as he and Xianghua left the Lotus Garden and continued their search for Kilik and Itachi.


End file.
